1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling a traffic load in a mobile communication system, and more particularly, to a method for controlling a traffic load in a mobile communication system, which can assure a quality of a packet data service required in a CDMA mobile communication system.
2.Background of the Related Art
In general, a plurality of terminals which have a packet data service available may be present in a cell of a base station. Therefore, if the plurality of terminals request the packet data services on the same time, requests over an available cell service capacity are disregarded. In this instance, there may be a case when a particular terminal is always served well while another particular terminal is not served, continuously. And, even under a traffic congestion, it is desirable that a terminal with a preset higher service grade compared to a terminal being served currently is supported for the service. Therefore, it is required that the system distributes the traffic load for assuring a service quality required by all the terminals in the cell. Moreover, there can be a case when a terminal with high predefined priority due to handoff should be served in a cell of a heavy traffic load. That is, a traffic overload congestion may be occurred in the cell. Actually, since a countermeasure for the occurrence of the traffic load congestion or for a situation when assurance of a bandwidth and a duration required in a supplemental channel request message(SCRM) from a terminal is difficult in the occurrence of the traffic load congestion, a next generation system provides a supplemental channel assignment message(SCAM) with the bandwidth and the duration considering a capacity.
However, current SCAM has no definition on taking the predefined priority into account in consideration of a service quality. The related art method has a problem in that all the services required in a traffic load congestion are refused. In conclusion, no next generation mobile communication system suggested up to now have provided a countermeasure on the traffic load control.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a method for controlling a traffic load in a mobile communication system that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method for controlling a traffic load in a mobile communication system, which can assure a quality of a packet data service.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, in the method for controlling a traffic load in a mobile communication system, the system prepares dynamic priority numbers of each terminal in a form of a table in advance for providing to each terminal according to a traffic load. And, in a certain traffic load congestion, each terminal calculates a dynamic priority for the terminal. A sequence of a packet data service of each terminal is determined based on the dynamic priority group number and a group parameter the system permits to serve.
In other aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for controlling a traffic load in a mobile communication system, in which dynamic priority group numbers (P_DPROTG) which will be made available to each terminal in a cell depending on a traffic load is prepared in the system. Then, a permitted dynamic priority group number(P_DPROTG) is transmitted from the system to each terminal in fixed time intervals depending on the traffic load. In the meantime, each terminal calculates a dynamic priority(DRPOT) of the terminal. Each terminal compares the P_DPROTG from the system and the DPROT calculated by the terminal itself, to determine a dynamic priority group number to which the terminal belongs. According to a result of the determination, each terminal determines, and executes a user data transmission to the system. Thus, a quality of each packet data service is assured to a certain extent in the traffic load congestion.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.